


Killer Queen

by seungdandy



Category: BIGBANG - Fandom, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Bachelor AU, Comedy, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Reality Show AU, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9297491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungdandy/pseuds/seungdandy
Summary: Killer Queen: a dating show not unlike The Bachelor in its format where several contestants vie for the affection of one 'bachelor' with the ultimate goal being to win his heart.Seunghyun's mom, fearing for his lack of romantic prospects signs him up to be a contestant on the show never dreaming that he'd be picked to be the bachelor that everyone fights over. It's like a dream come true for Haneul Choi... what it is for Seunghyun is something else entirely.





	1. Deja View

Seunghyun was presently sitting on the floor behind the concession stand at Deja View the movie theater that he owned with his partner, Jaechun taking inventory. He was extremely happy to see that they were starting to actually run low on some of the candies that they stocked as well as several beverages which meant that business was beginning to pick up. When they'd first purchased this old theater, it was being used to show porn films and it was in less than ideal condition which was why they'd been able to purchase it at such a good price. Back then Seunghyun wouldn't have been caught dead sitting on the floor anywhere in the theater, but now he felt reasonably sure that the only thing he might contract was a bad case of jujubes stuck to his clothing. Although that was not appealing to him in any way at least it couldn't kill him in the literal sense... just his wardrobe.

"Ah Seung... there you are. I want you to meet Lisa Manoban. She's a high school senior who would like to work here at our theater. I've just given her an interview and I must say, I'm impressed." Seunghyun pulled himself to his feet, dusting off both his hands and his clothing as he did. "Hello. I'm Seunghyun Choi. It's nice to meet you. So I'm assuming that Jaechun has filled you in on the job." Lisa nodded, looking from Jaechun back over to Seunghyun. "He said I'd be working the concession." Jaechun smiled brightly over at the pretty girl. "That's right and possibly the ticketing booth if needed." Lisa nodded, smiling back shyly. "Oh right... I forgot." Jaechun leaned on the concession counter, looking over at Seunghyun. "That's fine. I forget things all the time, don't I Seung?" Seunghyun chuckled as a wry smile crept upon his lips. "Oh that's very true... Jaechun forgets many things. For example... he's often very confused about his age and how to behave." Lisa's eyes softened as she looked over at Jaechun. "My grandfather's like that... I'm sorry." Jaechun stood up straight, eyebrows disappearing into his hairline as he gawked at the girl. "Grandfather? How old do you think I am? No... don't answer that. I'd rather not know." Seunghyun was laughing and poor Lisa looked lost. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to..." Seunghyun wiped the tears from his eyes from laughing so hard, shaking his head as he did. "No... don't apologize. It was my fault. I was having a bit of fun at Jaechun's expense... I'm sorry." Lisa shifted around on her feet for a moment unsure of what to do. "So... am I hired?" Seunghyun looked over at Jaechun who nodded slightly. "Yes Lisa, you're hired. You can start on Tuesday. We're showing 2001 A space Odyssey." 

"You're very amusing today." Seunghyun entered the office he shared with Jaechun and smiled. "Thanks. Maybe if you didn't give me such great opportunities then I wouldn't be so amusing." Jaechun flipped him off with both hands. "You didn't have to make me seem like I was an old man. She thinks I have dementia now for Christ's sake." Seunghyun plopped down into his own seat. "No she doesn't. Besides, she's in high school and you're... well you're clearly not. Find an adult to leer at at least." Jaechun whined with his head down. "It's just... it's hard to meet people and she thought I was cool for a little while." Seunghyun started punching in the items he needed to order for the concession on his laptop. "She did not. She just wanted a job. Anyway... I know how hard it is to meet someone. You don't have to tell me. That's what I have my mother for. I'm having lunch with her today so she can tell me how single I am... over and over." Jaechun lifted his head up, smirk upon his face. "I can't tell you how glad I am to hear that." Seunghyun raised his head from the computer screen to look over at his partner. "What? That I'm single?" Jaechun chuckled, leaning back in his chair with arms behind his head. "No, that your mother is going to nag the hell out of you. Payback is a bitch." Seunghyun smirked back at him. "I'd be careful if I were you." Jaechun leaned back in his seat even further. "Oh... and why would that be?" Suddenly the chair toppled over backwards taking Jaechun with it to land with a thud onto his back. Seunghyun chuckled smugly, going back to his computer screen. "That chair is loose... you could fall." Jaechun groaned. "Thanks." 

To say that Haneul Choi lived for her children's happiness would be the understatement of the year. She loved both her daughter and son so much that it was her fondest desire to see them both settled with the person best suited to love and support them throughout life's journey. She felt confident that her daughter, Hyeyoun had found such a person in her husband, Sohyon... happily wed now for two years. Her son Seunghyun was a completely different story altogether. At twenty eight years old the clock was ticking and Haneul was starting to worry that he'd never find his Mr. Right. She couldn't understand why he couldn't find a nice man to settle down with. Her son was smart, handsome, funny, a business owner... a real catch as far as she was concerned. Any man in his right mind would be thrilled to have him. She'd do anything to help him... anything at all... even if it meant going behind his back to do it. 

"Hello mom. You look well. How have you been feeling lately?" Haneul rose from the table to hug her handsome son. "Seunghyun... there you are. I'm just fine thank you. It's so good to see you. Sit down... sit down. How are you? You look thin... here... eat some bread." Seunghyun sat down after a quick hug with his mother, grateful for the two ibuprofen that he'd popped before coming to meet her. "I'm fine mom. I don't think I'm any thinner than when you saw me on Sunday morning. It's not like I dropped fifty pounds in three days." Haneul chuckled as she slid the bread basket over towards him. "I thought you looked thin then too. I just didn't want to make you feel self conscious in front of your sister and Sohyon." Seunghyun rolled his eyes, picking up a roll and beginning to nibble at it. "Why would I be self conscious in front of Younie and Hyon? They know what you're like." Haneul ignored his remark and perused her menu. "So... seeing anyone?" Seunghyun decided on a salad with ahi tuna just to piss his mother off. "Actually, I am. I've got a hot date next week with Stanley Kubrick." Haneul's face fell as she listened to him talk. "Why are you like this? Do you want to be alone forever? Do you want me to die knowing that my son is alone?" Seunghyun rolled his eyes, tossing his menu onto the table. "How long do you have? I need to shop for some new black clothes. I want to look good at the funeral." Haneul sighed, shaking her head. "What are you ordering?" Seunghyun sipped on his water, making a face at the chlorinated taste. "Ugh... gross. I'm having a salad with ahi tuna." Haneul frowned over at him. "You need some meat on your bones. Have a steak." Seunghyun forgot and took another drink of the water. "Shit... no... I can't have a steak. I don't eat meat. I'm a vegetarian." Haneul raised a brow in question. "What about the tuna?" Seunghyun shrugged, trying to get the waiters attention. "Alright then... I'm a pescatarian." 

After a meal that was not altogether unpleasant, Seunghyun walked his mother outside. "Let's have lunch again soon mom." Haneul reached up to hug him good bye. "Let's. Oh... before I go there is one thing that I forgot to mention." Seunghyun was checking his phone so he merely nodded. "Oh? Can you text it to me because I should get back. There's no telling what Jaechun will do if left to his own devices for too long." Haneul chuckled fondly... It wasn't the first time she wished that her son's best friend was gay because he'd be so perfect for Seunghyun. "It's nothing earth shattering. I just signed you up for a chance to be on a dating show." Seunghyun absentmindedly nodded, scrolling through his text messages. "Hmmm? Oh that's nice... wait... did you just say..." Haneul went on as if she didn't just say that she'd invaded his privacy like he was some teenager with porno magazines hidden under his bed. "I saw an ad in a magazine and instantly thought of you. I filled out the information... emailed in the application and voilà!" Seunghyun stared at her, mouth hanging open eyes popping out of his head. "Voila? What the hell does that even mean?" Haneul frowned over at him, clearly disappointed in him. "It means 'there it is'. I told you to pay more attention in French class." Seunghyun shook his head, agitated beyond belief at this point. "Not the word, I know what the word means, mom. I meant... are you insane? I'm not going on any dating show." Haneul looked offended, hurt even. "I'm only worried about you because I love you. Is that wrong?" Seunghyun sighed, running a hand through his messy pink locks. "No... it's not wrong mom." Haneul reached over to hug him once again. "Don't worry dear, I'm sure that they get lots of applicants. I probably didn't even do it right. Forgive me?" Seunghyun hugged her back, kissing the top of her head. "Of course I forgive you. I'm sorry I overreacted. Love you mom. Out of curiosity... what's this show even called?" Haneul pulled back, face scrunching up in thought. "Hmmm... if I'm remembering correctly I think it was something like... Killer Queen." Seunghyun threw his head back, laughing. "Oh Jesus... only you mom... only you." 

Two weeks later Seunghyun is reviewing the film canisters that were delivered... checking to make sure they received the right films. It was rare but occasionally the canisters were mislabeled and an audience waiting to see the classic thriller Rear Window on the big screen instead got an eyeful of A Few Hard Men. In light of the theaters past, Seunghyun was extra conscientious from that moment on. As he perused the films, his phone began to vibrate in his pocket. "Hello... Seunghyun Choi speaking." The voice in his ear was unfamiliar but not unpleasant. "Mr. Choi... my name is John Lee. I'm calling on behalf of Killer Queen to personally let you know that you've been selected as our next bachelor on our upcoming season. Congratulations Mr. Choi." Seunghyun stood there stunned for a moment at a loss for words. "Uh... I'm sorry... did you just say that I've been selected to be your bachelor?" Mr. Lee nodded, shuffling through his paperwork. "I did. I know this must come as quite a shock. No one ever really expects to be picked... not really." Seunghyun's eyebrows climbed higher onto his forehead. "But I don't want to be your bachelor." Mr. Lee paused in his perusal of the documents before him. "I'm sorry... did you just say that you don't want to be our bachelor?" Seunghyun ran a hand through his now sweaty hair. "I did, yes. You see Mr. Lee... my mother seems to think..." Jaechun rushed into the room at that moment. "The projector just blew!" Seunghyun gasped as he hurried to follow his partner to the projection room. "Mr. Lee, could you please text me your information. I've got an emergency here at work. I'll get back to you." 

"So there's absolutely no way to fix it?" Danny, the repairman shook his head. "Sorry guys. This old girl has seen too much action. I can rig it to work for a short while, but you'd better look into a new projector soon. You may want to think about a laser or digital projector. You know... update a little." Jaechun groaned as he sat on the floor. "Great... I guess replacing the kiosk will have to wait." Seunghyun cut Danny a check, thanking him for his help. "Well this sucks. Just when I thought we were going to start seeing a profit, this happens." Jaechun sat heavily in his chair. "At least your chair isn't broken. I guess I should start looking for a new projector." Seunghyun sat back sighing. "When it rains it pours. On top of everything else, I need to call some guy back now because my mother signed me up to be the bachelor on some dating show." Jaechun looked up from his computer screen. "On TV?" Seunghyun shrugged as he pulled out his phone. "Maybe. The show is called Killer Queen. Can you imagine me on something like that?" Jaechun began typing rapidly, whistling when he found what he was looking for. "Seung... wait... you do know that they pay you to be on those shows, right?" Seunghyun frowned over at his partner, confused. "So? How much could they possibly pay me?" Jaechun smirked over at him. "Try $100,000. At least that's what they pay on The Bachelor." Seunghyun raised a brow, thoughtful. "That could go a long way around here." 

Seunghyun dialed his phone. "Mr. Lee... I'd be very interested in discussing being the bachelor on your show."


	2. Gay Reality TV 101

"Mr. Choi... hello. You seem to have done a complete 180 on being our bachelor. Not that I'm not thrilled to welcome you to the show, I'm just curios about what could have caused it." Seunghyun chuckled at the question as Jaechun stared holes in his head beside him. "Well honestly, Mr. Lee you took me by such surprise earlier I think I just reacted without thinking. I apologize if I came off as sounding rude in any way." Jaechun nudged him, mouthing the words... ask how much they'll pay you... in an exaggerated fashion at him. Seunghyun tried to focus on what Mr. Lee was saying to him instead but he'd already missed half of it. "so how does next Friday sound to you?" Seunghyun glared over at Jaechun for being a douche and making him miss important details in the conversation. He tried to sound confident even though he had no idea what he was agreeing to... a meeting, donating his kidney... not a clue. "That sounds fine." Mr. Lee seemed happy with his response. "Fabulous. I'll have my assistant text you the information and please call me John from now on. We'll be spending a great deal of time together and I think it will make our working relationship much better if we could be friendly." Seunghyun raised both brows in confusion, who was this guy anyway? "That makes perfect sense. Please call me Seunghyun." John chuckled happily. "Alright then... I'll see you next Friday. Good bye Seunghyun." 

After a quick Google search of the show, he and Jaechun learned that not only was John Lee the executive producer, he was also the host. "So he's basically the Ryan Seacrest of gay reality TV." Seunghyun grunted as he read over the show's format. "It appears so. It says here the show is loosely based on the popular reality television show The Bachelor. I've never seen that, have you?" Jaechun shook his head, eyes glued to the computer screen. "No, why would I want to watch some other guy get lucky with lots of beautiful women when I can't even find one?" Seunghyun glanced over at him briefly. "Good point. They don't actually get lucky though, right? Not in the literal sense." Jaechun sat back, grinning like the cat that ate the cream. "That's not the impression I get from some of the insider information that I've just read. Think about it... how else do you know if you're going to like the car if you don't give it a test drive?" Seunghyun gaped over at him. "I have no problem understanding why you can't find someone to date you." Jaechun snorted out a laugh. "That may be but I think your sweet, loving mom just might have signed you up for a televised sex fest." Seunghyun pointed to the computer screen as if it were a lifeline. "It says loosely based not entirely based on The Bachelor. It doesn't mean that they follow the same format." Jaechun leaned back, smug look upon his face. "Alright, but if there's a hot tub you know it's about to get sexy." Seunghyun stood up, rolled his eyes and shoved Jaechun and his loose chair over. "You're an imbecile." Jaechun cackled from his spot on his back. "Ow... we'll see who the imbecile is when I'm enjoying watching you snogging a different man every week on television." Seunghyun raised a brow as he looked down on his friend. "Really? Enjoying? Are you sure you're not gay? Would you like to take my place?" Jaechun struggled to stand up, face flushed. "What? No! That's not what I meant... I meant you'd be uncomfortable and I'd love seeing that!" Seunghyun sat back down, kitten smile upon his lips... voice laced with sarcasm. "Mmm hmm... no... I believe you... really... I do." Jaechun righted his chair, glaring over at Seunghyun. "You really are an asshole sometimes." 

Since Seunghyun had googled the show he had seen photographs of John Lee so he knew who he was looking for when he walked into the restaurant to meet him on Friday. His assistant, Miho had called him with the details and even offered to send a car to pick him up. Seunghyun had declined and took an uber over instead. He still hadn't told his mother that he'd been selected yet. He wanted to meet with John face to face first and make sure that he could actually stomach this ordeal before he got her hopes up falsely. Besides, as far as Seunghyun was concerned, this experience was a means to an end. The Deja View needed money and as far as he could tell, this was a rather simple way to get it. The theater meant so much to both Jaechun and himself... everything really. The fact that they were both in debt up to their eyeballs already for the damn thing showed how dedicated they were to its success. He felt this was the least he could do to ensure they get into the black if only for a short while. 

John stood to greet Seunghyun when he saw him approaching, extending his hand to shake. "Seunghyun... it's so nice to meet you in person. Please, have a seat." Seunghyun shook his hand, smiling warmly. He liked John's face right away and also his easy manner when speaking. "The pleasure is all mine. I hope you haven't been waiting long." John smiled with sincerity as he reached for a bottle of wine. "No, I've only just arrived. Can I offer you a glass of wine?" Seunghyun returned his smile easily, sliding his glass over. "I'd love some thanks. So... can you tell me a little bit more about your show please?" John sat back totally at ease, sipping at his wine. "Of course. As I'm sure you know, we're based loosely on The Bachelor. By loosely I mean we have a bachelor... in this case you who will date several eligible men with the ultimate purpose being to find his true love. We don't expect you to become engage because it's just too short a timeframe for that. As the weeks go on, you will eliminate the candidates that you feel that you don't click with for whatever reason." Seunghyun sipped his wine, listening intently. "So I just casually date each man, is that it?" John chuckled, smiling at the waiter who brought over some crab stuffed mushroom caps then he gestured to the plate. "Please help yourself... I hope you don't mind that I ordered a few appetizers. Getting back to your original question... yes and no. You do date each man, yes... however you will also go on group dates and two on one dates. With your background, you can understand how this would make for better television." Seunghyun paused fork poised to enter his mouth. "My background?" John nodded, scooping up a mushroom for himself. "Yes, your acting background. I have to tell you, it really made you an appealing candidate to be our bachelor as well as your other attributes of course." Seunghyun was confused beyond belief right now. He didn't know what to think. "How... how do you pick the candidates that the bachelor dates?" John swallowed his bite of mushroom, wiping his mouth with a napkin. "Let me assure you that we make every effort to weed out those applicants that are only in it to further their careers or garner their 15 minutes of fame. We'd like to keep this serious for men looking to find someone special. However, with that being said, there are always those who slip through who only want either money or fame. It's the nature of reality television I'm afraid, but don't let that deter you." Seunghyun felt a pit grow in his stomach, John was so nice but he really wanted... no needed actually... the money. "That's awful." 

"So this is it. It's not much really, but it's home... sort of." John smiled widely as he walked through the lobby of Deja View beside Seunghyun. "It's so charming... I just love it. You've done an absolutely wonderful job at restoring this place." Seunghyun blushed as he smiled almost shyly. "Thank you. Coming from someone like you that's quite a compliment. Honestly, it was a shambles when we bought it. You wouldn't recognize it if I showed you the photographs that we have." John's eyes twinkled with delight as he watched Seunghyun talk. "I'd love to see them, if they're easily accessible that is." Seunghyun's eyes lit up at the thought of showing off his baby's transformation. "Yeah? They're in the office." John followed Seunghyun to his office admiring all the little touches that made the theater so beautiful. "This place is just too ideal. We're going to have to shoot a bit here for the show. Maybe your background information. I think that would be fantastic." Seunghyun pulled out the photo album they kept of all the restoration they'd done. "Oh... that sounds great. This place definitely deserve some air time. Here it is. As you can see we've come a long way since this was The Porn Palace." Jaechun entered the office just at that moment. "We have come a long way to be sure. Although we do still get the occasional Porn Palace customer wanting to know what the hell happened to all the tits." John laughed, extending his hand to Jaechun. "You must be Seunghyun's business partner. I'm John Lee, it's a pleasure to meet you." Jaechun shook his hand, large smile upon his lips. "Jaechun Go and it's my pleasure as well. So I hear you're going to find our lonely boy here a man." John set the book back down onto the desk. "That's the plan, yes. I'm sure that Seunghyun will have no trouble meeting someone on our show. We've got some great candidates lined up this season." Jaechun raised his brows cheekily. "Sounds exciting. Oh... I have a question... do you have a hot tub on the show by any chance?" John nodded, looking from Jaechun then back to Seunghyun. "We do actually. We've found that it's a real ice breaker with everyone." Jaechun smirked over at Seunghyun. "If there's one thing Seunghyun likes its having his ice broken." John looked puzzled for a moment so Seunghyun cleared his throat. "Don't mind him.... he was dropped quite a bit as an infant." John chuckled warmly, adjusting his glasses. "I should be off. I'll be in touch Seunghyun. It's been wonderful meeting you both. Good bye." 

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Jaechun shrugged, looking nonplussed. "What... do you mean besides being dropped on my head as an infant?" Seunghyun shook his head, rubbing his temples. "Between you and my mother I'm not sure how I'll survive this. Can you believe that she put down that I had acting experience on the application form?" Jaechun sat down, evil glint in his eye. "It's not so far fetched really." Seunghyun slid the renovations book back into its place on the bookshelf. "Not so far fetched? I was in the drama club in high school and I've done a few summer stock productions but I hardly think that qualifies as experienced." Jaechun snorted unable to hold in his laugher any longer. "Oh... that. I was talking about when we were in film school together and you dated that guy... Kyungil." Seunghyun blinked over at him as if he were insane. "Now what the hell are you talking about? Kyungil wasn't an actor. We were never in any productions together." Jaechun slapped his knee he was laughing so hard. "The way you carried on in the bedroom with him was some academy award winning performances... oh Kyungil... Yes... Yes... please... there... oh... oh... and my favorite... fuckfuckfuckfuck....." Seunghyun raised a brow, crossing his arms. "What about you? You think I didn't hear you? Oh... that's right... you'd have to actually have someone with you for me to hear it. Or would you?" Jaechun stopped laughing as Seunghyun turned to leave. "You do that too! We all do!" 

Once all the legalities where all taken care of... contracts and gag orders signed, sealed and delivered... Seunghyun made ready to depart for California where the show would be filmed. Now that he knew that he would be getting paid $60,000 to appear as the bachelor on Killer Queen he was much more amenable to the situation. He'd broken down and let his mother know about a week after meeting John for lunch that he had been selected. She had been dropping by the theater or his apartment ever since to either offer advice or give him items of clothing that she thought would be both becoming on him or enticing for the contestants to see him in. Today she dropped by the theater with one small bag so Seunghyun hoped he was in the clear as far as her meddling was concerned. "Mom... you know I'm leaving in two days what could you possibly be bringing me now?" Haneul waved the bag around in her hands catching Jaechun's attention as well. "You may think of me as some older woman who doesn't know how today's world works, but I'm much more savvy than you think. After all, wasn't it me who got you on this show in the first place?" Seunghyun was starting to get a very bad feeling about this. "Yes mom, it was you. I guess I should thank you for that because as it turns out..." Jaechun crept soundlessly closer until he was right next to Haneul, interrupting Seunghyun. "What's in the bag?" She smiled brightly both at Jaechun and at her scowling son. "It's something for Seunghyun.... look." Haneul pulled out what could only be described as a tiny pink rag and proudly held it up for them both to see. "I know how much my son loves pink so I thought this would be perfect." Seunghyun narrowed his eyes at the rag, not moving an inch to retrieve it from her outstretched hand. "Perfect for what?" She made an annoyed sounding noise as she fussed with the rag in her hands. "Oh wait... I had it upside down. See? It's a swimsuit." Seunghyun looked incredulous still refusing to take the offending pink article from her. "For who? A ken doll? It's teensy. I'm not wearing that let alone on television." Haneul frowned, looking over at Jaechun who was laughing at his friend's expense. "You like it don't you Jaechun?" He nodded, taking the swimsuit from her as he patted her arm. "I love it. I think it's very... European." She nodded in agreement with him. "That's exactly what the salesman told me. He said it was all the rage in Europe." Seunghyun rolled his eyes, letting out a large exhale to emphasize his annoyance. "Unfortunately California is not in Europe therefore I will not need to look European." He turned to head towards his office, muttering to himself about getting absolutely no peace ever. Jaechun smiled sweetly over at Haneul, grazing her cheek with a kiss. "Don't worry... he's just nervous about the show. I'll make sure that he packs it." 

"I'm not packing that thing, no matter what you promised my mother. It's a sling shot for christ's sake. What is she even thinking?" Jaechun chuckled, tossing the swimsuit onto his desk. "I don't care what you do with it. What I do care about is that you were about to tell your mother that you're only doing this show for the money." Seunghyun shrugged, grimacing as he caught sight of the offending pink swimsuit once again. "So? Shouldn't she know the truth so she doesn't get her hopes up and think I'm going to meet my dream man on this ridiculous thing?" Jaechun shook his head, leaning forward onto his desk. "No and here's why... you only get paid if you fulfill your complete obligation to the show. You can't leave early if you're unhappy, you can't discuss it once filming is over until the show actually airs and most importantly... you must pick a candidate from their pool as your choice in the end. You have to make it look like you're invested in the process Seunghyun. If you suck they won't pay you." Seunghyun crossed his arms, pouting belligerently. "So I'm supposed to pretend to like these losers, is that it?" Jaechun ran a hand over his face, frustrated. "Yes, you are. Think of it this way... you'll have several attractive men vying for your affections... if it was me..." Seunghyun's pout turned into a smirk in an instant. "You'd love that, wouldn't you?" Jaechun tilted his head, smiling. "I would... if it was beautiful women. Just go with it... flirt, have fun... I've seen you do it. Enjoy yourself and you never know... you could come back with more than the money." Seunghyun snorted, pointing to the swimsuit. "Right... I could come back with an STD."


	3. Meeting Mr. Right

Seunghyun had been in California for a week now and during that brief time period he'd settled into the comfortable beach front home provided to him quite nicely. It wasn't palatial by any stretch of the imagination, but it was decorated smartly, had a fantastic deck... hot tub included, and a well stocked refrigerator as well as wine cabinet. He had been told to help himself and he was more than happy to oblige... enjoying a glass of wine or a snack before slipping into bed on the nights when filming allowed him to do so. Stepping out of the shower, Seunghyun groaned when he noticed his phone signaling a missed call. He'd already spoken to John so he he knew it must be from one of two people... neither of which were high on his call back list. Regardless of whether or not he wanted to speak with this person, Seunghyun knew he had to. "Hello Jaechun. How is everything at the theater?" Jaechun stepped away from the lobby where people were lining up to purchase refreshments. "It's good. How's everything out there? Met Mr. Right yet?" Seunghyun pulled on his boxers then began rummaging around the drawer for the right pair of socks. "You know I can't tell you anything about the show. Not if I want to get paid." Jaechun smiled impishly as he made himself comfortable in Seunghyun's chair. "I don't get to hear if you've gotten laid yet? That sucks. At least tell me something... anything." Seunghyun sniggered as he pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans. "I'll tell you all about it... when it's over and done with. Right now I'm getting ready to go out." Jaechun leaned back, smiling lasciviously. "So you've met them? You're going on a date? Do you like one better than the rest? Have you used the hot tub yet?" Seunghyun rolled his eyes as he picked out a shirt. "You're worse than my mother. Rent some porn... I have to go my car will be here in ten minutes." 

Seunghyun was driven to the studio where he met Bom Park, the stylist who had been assigned to him for the duration of the filming. "Seunghyun.... have you been using that moisturizer I gave you?" Seunghyun nodded slightly not wanting to move too much while the redhead was applying his foundation. "Mmm hmm... yeah. I really like it... thank you." Bom smiled happily as she reached for the concealer. "My pleasure. Your skin feels much better even after a few days. Are you looking forward to tonight?" Seunghyun shrugged, laughing a little from nerves. "I guess... I'm a little intimidated as well. All those handsome men at the same time. It's a little overwhelming for me." Bom raised a brow, turning him to face the mirror. "Honey look at yourself. You're gorgeous." She leaned down so that her face was next to his. "Don't forget... all those handsome men are there for you. You go in there and you own the place." Seunghyun turned to face her, dropping a kiss onto her cheek. "You're very sweet Bom." She gave his shoulders a squeeze as she stood upright. "So are you and call me Bommie... all my friends do." 

John had informed Seunghyun at their first luncheon upon his arrival that their shooting schedule was somewhat erratic. Meaning that it may not always be in sequence. Obviously there couldn't be eliminations until he'd spent time with the candidates so that would always be sequential. However, they would film different random dates out of sequence to their appearance on the show. It would then be up to John and the rest of the production team as to when to slot them in to each episode depending on who was eliminated by Seunghyun. It all seemed a bit confusing to Seunghyun, but John reassured him that it would all work out just fine. The opening sequence of the show... the part where Seunghyun was first introduced to his prospective suitors was already in the can. All Seunghyun could say about that ordeal was it was a good thing that this wasn't a live broadcast. If it was he'd be true and rightly fucked. 

FLASHBACK

John stood with the microphone next to Seunghyun in a room with a large curved leather sofa in it. Seunghyun would have been impressed with its ample size if he hadn't of been so damned nervous about what was about to happen. John smiled over at him. "Alright now Seunghyun, just relax. We're about to begin rolling just like when we did your background interview. Now just forget the camera and speak naturally and you'll do fine." Seunghyun had snorted embarrassingly loud, face turning as red as the lights on the cameras. "That's easy for you to say... you're a professional. I... I..." John held his earpiece a moment then gave Seunghyun's arm a reassuring squeeze. "Just use those acting chops. Your potential love interests are ready to walk out on stage. Dig deep Seunghyun, you can do this." Seunghyun opened his mouth to speak just as the camera turned on. John looked over at him. "We're rolling so hold that thought." He then addressed the camera. "Hello everyone. Welcome to another season of Killer Queen. I'm your host, John Lee and standing beside me is our bachelor Seunghyun Choi. Seunghyun, say hello to our audience and tell them why you came on our show." Seunghyun managed a smile, looking directly into the camera. "Uh... I'm Seunghyun Choi... Uh... hello... I... uh... I'm here... because... um... my mother... uh... shit..." John grimaced beside him, pulling the mic away. "Cut! Let's try this again." Seunghyun fell back onto the large sofa while Bom rushed out to fix his face. "I never saw anyone sweat so much in so little time." Seunghyun would have dropped his face into his hands if Bom hadn't been so busy mopping up his massive amounts of sweat. "Great... I can't even get a sentence out in front of the cameras. I might as well just pack up and leave now." John sat beside him, quietly observing him. "What was that about your mother? That's not what we rehearsed." 

Seunghyun was beginning to feel nauseated on top of nervous. "Oh... I don't know what I was saying." John placed a hand onto Seunghyun's knee... it felt calming immediately. "Seunghyun, be honest with me, did your mother fill out your application?" Bom was staring at him with her large doll like eyes on one side of him while John sat patiently waiting on the other. Seunghyun couldn't take it, he liked them both too much to keep lying to them. He was coming clean right now even if it cost him the money. "She did. She's very worried that I'll never find my Mr. Right. I was..." John gave his knee a final squeeze and Bom looked touched. "You were embarrassed to say because you're a grown man. I completely understand Seunghyun. However, I do think it will make you so much more endearing to the audience. Don't you Bommie?" Bom nodded, taking Seunghyun's hand. "I do. It's so sweet that you're so close to your mom. What a dear, sweet man you are." Seunghyun swallowed thickly, looking from one to the other. "Thank you." John stood up, offering Seunghyun a hand to aid him. "Let's try it again, shall we? No wonder you were nervous. Just tell the truth and everything will be fine." Seunghyun smiled as Bom reapplied his lipgloss. "Tell the truth... okay." John held up the mic to Seunghyun. "We'll take it from your part. Roll em!" Seunghyun smiled, thinking about how sweet Bom and John were to him. "Hello, I'm Seunghyun Choi. I'm excited to be this season's bachelor because it's what my mom wanted. She's the one who sent in my application so... thanks mom." John beamed beside him, looking extremely pleased. "Cut! Fantastic Seunghyun. The audience will love it. Now... let's bring the candidates in for you to meet." 

In walked seven men of varying shapes and sizes not to mention hair colors... all dressed in identical black tuxedos... more or less. They were lined up by height in two rows with the three shortest in the front and the four tallest in the back. Seunghyun stood watching as stylists adjusted jackets, touched up a hairstyle here or altered some makeup application there all the while making sure the seven were aligned just so. Once they were all seemingly in the perfect spot, Seunghyun was placed before them feeling incredibly awkward about the entire situation. John stood beside him radiating confidence which soothed not only Seunghyun but the seven men before him as they fidgeted much less once he appeared. "Let's begin, shall we?" John turned to the camera smiling congenially. "Let's meet our seven suitors... all of whom hope to come away with our grand prize..." John placed a hand onto Seunghyun's shoulder for emphasis. "our bachelor, Seunghyun's heart." Seunghyun inwardly cringed... he'd never felt so much like a piece of meat in his life. Why was he doing this again? Oh right... $60,000... that's why. John went on as he approached the first contestant... a small man with blond hair and full lips. He was the only man wearing a vest with his tux... to each his own. "Please introduce yourself and tell us what you do." 

"My name is Youngbae Dong. I'm a yoga instructor although I don't just instruct yoga... I fully believe in a yoga lifestyle. Karma and spirituality can bring you a healthy life. I'm very pleased to meet you, Seunghyun." 

The next man was also blond, slightly taller, and had eyes like a panda that gave his face an overall sultry look. He smiled brightly before he began to speak at a rapid pace, quite the contrast to Youngbae's mellow way of speaking. 

"My name is also Seunghyun... Seunghyun Lee. My friends all call me Seungri.... I'm DJ Victory actually. I spin at clubs, exclusive parties... wherever I'm needed. I'm extremely glad to meet you, Seunghyun." 

The next man was slightly shorter than Seungri, had some kind of metal clip stuck onto his lapel, green hair which hung in his face in a way that was not unflattering and from the glimpse that Seunghyun saw... hand tattoos. 

"My name is Jiyong Kwon. It's nice to meet you, Seunghyun. I'm a designer with my own line. It's called peaceminusone. Maybe you've heard of it?" When Seunghyun just stared back at him blankly, shaking his head slightly... Jiyong went on. "We haven't really broken into the east coast market yet. Anyway... that's me." 

The next man was a redhead, taller than the three previous men with full lips and from what Seunghyun could see... long sexy legs. 

"I'm Dongwook Choi so I guess Seungri isn't the only one with something in common with you. I run a dog grooming business called D-Tails Pet Grooming. Love really is a wet tongue. I can't wait to get to know you, Seunghyun." 

While Seunghyun was fanning himself off from the imagery conjured up by the last man, the next man was up. This one had dark hair, honest, soulful eyes, was tall and his voice was deep. 

"I'm Soohyuk Lee... no relation to Seungri. I can't tell you how happy I am to be here and meet you tonight, Seunghyun. My job isn't that exciting... I'm a phlebotomist. I enjoy what I do though... especially meeting people. I guess that's it." 

The next man also had dark hair was slender and had one of the sweetest looking faces that Seunghyun had ever seen. He had a breathy way of speaking that Seunghyun found very sexy. 

"I'm Jaejoong Kim. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm an EMT. I have been for several years now. It's pretty hectic at times but like Soohyuk, I really enjoy my work. I'm definitely handy to have around in an emergency." 

The last man smiled and his eyes disappeared. He had blue tinted hair which also hung down in his face similar to Jiyong's only it was thicker. His lips were full and his smile was delightful. 

"Hello, I'm Daesung Kang. I'm a sessions musician... drummer. I work mostly with jazz artists but do occasionally work with more contemporary artists like Katy Perry. Anyway... I'm absolutely thrilled to meet you Seunghyun." 

END FLASHBACK 

Tonight, Seunghyun was going on his first date... with all seven men at once. John told him it was the only time he'd have to be out with them all simultaneously so he should really make the best use of this time... whatever that meant. They were all going to a karaoke bar... another ice breaker according to John. They would be filmed for a portion of the evening but after that, they were on their own. Seunghyun and the rest of the men could recap what transpired at a studio taping. Everything was going fine... while John and the camera crew were there. They had a private room for the night... A few of the guys got up and sang... Seungri, Daesung even soft spoken Youngbae. It was all very tame with minimal cocktails and lighthearted fun. Then John left and it was like a switch went off. Suddenly Seunghyun felt more like he was being circled by a rabid pack of dogs and less like a contestant on a reality television show. 

"Shots all around." Jaejoong's breathy voice wasn't so innocent sounding when it was spoken directly into Seunghyun's ear. "Don't worry if you pass out... I know mouth to mouth." Seunghyun flinched away only to be face to face with Dongwook. "Some people... they come on way too strong." Seunghyun smiled shyly at the redhead. "It's Dongwook, right? You're the other Choi." The older man nodded, easing closer in the booth. "That's right... would you like to sing with me? We could be the handsome Choi's together." Jiyong sat opposite them both, bored expression on his beanie clad head. "Wow Seunghyun... I hope you don't fall for that tired line. Tired line from a tired man." Dongwook raised a brow at the green haired man. "That's tough talk coming from someone who resembles a little hamster." Jiyong snorted, making sure he caught Seunghyun's eye before responding. "Yeah? You may think I look like a little hamster, but at night when I'm making love, I'm a gangster." Both of Seunghyun's eyebrows rose once he heard that statement, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable... well more uncomfortable if possible. "Excuse me... I need... excuse me." 

Daesung slid up next to Seunghyun as soon as he'd escaped the booth. "Having fun?" Seunghyun smiled over at the drummer politely. "Yes... it's... I mean... yes." Daesung laughed, clapping him on the shoulders. "What would you rather be doing?" Seunghyun ran a hand through his styled hair. "I enjoy film a tremendous amount." Soohyuk wandered over, tipsy by the looks of him. "Movies? I love movies. What's your favorite?" Seunghyun rubbed at the back of his neck, awkward to have so much attention. "I love the classics. Kubrick is a favorite of mine for one." Soohyuk giggled, definitely tipsy. "I love a good romcom myself... oooh or a good old fashioned thriller. I love snuggling up and watching a scary movie." Seunghyun chuckled, genuinely tickled. "I like a good thriller as well. Being scared by a movie's plot is one of my favorite things." Soohyuk looked over at Daesung briefly. "What about you? Do you like scary movies too?" Daesung forced out a smile, inwardly cursing Soohyuk and his stupid timing. "Oh yeah... they're my favorite too. Can't get enough of them." 

Seungri waylaid Seunghyun when he was on his way back from the restroom. "Hey there... what are the odds that you and I would have the exact same first name? My mind is totally blown." Seunghyun tilted his head which was starting to ache. He might just have to hit Jaejoong up for some pain killers. "I'd say they were pretty high considering that we're both Korean, both around the same age and our name is extremely popular." Seungri remained nonplussed and just pressed on. "I'm creating a playlist just for you. I can't wait to spin it for you. I can just tell that we'll be... close." As Seungri said this last part he ran a hand up and down Seunghyun's arm slowly in what the bachelor assumed was supposed to be an enticing manner. Seunghyun moved away slightly... just out of reach... trying his best not to roll his eyes. 

Suddenly Both he and Seungri became aware that Youngbae had taken to the mic and was, in fact, singing while moving his body in the most tantalizing way. "Holy shit... look at yoga boy." Seunghyun's mouth was hanging open as he stared. "Is he singing what I think he is?" Seungri practically guffawed beside him. "Ironic isn't it? I mean given his small stature and all." Seunghyun merely blinked over at Seungri then back to Youngbae who had, by this time, captured the attention of the entire room. "(Baby) I will be your father figure; (Oh baby) put your tiny hand in mine; (I'd love to) I will be your preacher teacher; (Be your daddy) anything you have in mind; (It would make me) I will be your father figure; (Very happy) I have had enough of crime; (Please let me) I will be the one who loves you; 'Til the end of time."

By the time the evening was over, Seunghyun was ready to eliminate nearly all of the men he had to choose from. His head was spinning and not just from the shots he'd done with Jaejoong. When the car came to pick him up he was so relieved that he almost bolted for the exit. "Well it's been really... this was... let's do it... my car is here." Daesung was the first to approach him, leaning in for a hug. "Next time we'll do what you like, alright?" Soohyuk smiled beside them, leaning in and kissing Seunghyun's cheek. "Maybe we can have a scary movie night." Seunghyun smiled happily at that. "I'd really like that. I'll speak to John about it." Daesung side glared the dark haired man until his eyes hurt as Jaejoong approached Seunghyun to bid him goodnight. "I'm looking forward to more time to get to know you." Seunghyun couldn't help it... his voice sent a shiver up his spine and a blush to his cheek. "Thank you... that's very... Hmmmph..." Jaejoong pulled away from Seunghyun's lips with a smirk. "Until next time." Soohyuk whispered to Daesung. "Can he do that?" Daesung huffed, rolling his eyes. "Obviously, since he just did it." Jiyong shouldered his way past Jaejoong and up to Seunghyun. "I know we didn't have a lot of time together tonight, but we will soon. Until then, I want you to have this." He handed him the metal clip he'd been wearing on his beanie all night. Seunghyun looked at it and smiled. "Thank you, that's very nice. In my office I've always got papers strewn about. This will come in handy." Jiyong frowned, taking the clip back and attaching it to Seunghyun's lapel. "It's an accessory from my line. peaceminusone... see..." He pointed to his hat and the logo on it. Seunghyun smiled politely, nodding as if he understood when he was totally confused. "Oh... I get it. That's clever... you use the peace sign." Jiyong pointed again, trying not to be annoyed. "It's not a peace sign... it's missing a line so it's peace minus one." Seunghyun cleared his throat, eyeing the exit. "That's so clever." 

Seunghyun began edging his way to the exit, feeling like he was escaping from some horrible B Movie that he was forced to watch over and over until his eyes bled rather than a group of men who were trying to win his hand. "Calling it a night?" Dongwook stood in his path to freedom, the bastard. Seunghyun smiled as genuinely as he could muster... so not very. "Yes well my car is waiting so I should scoot." Dongwook nodded in agreement but still didn't remove himself from his path, the rat bastard. "I hope you don't hold my little outburst with hamster boy... I mean Jiyong against me. Give me a chance to show you the real me, alright?" Seunghyun smiled, he was a sucker for long legs and full lips. "Of course. I'll see you soon." Dongwook stepped aside and Seungri was there, leaning next to the exit. "Seunghyun... my name twin... you don't think I'd let you leave without saying good bye do you?" Seunghyun thought about just walking out the door without replying, but he really needed that money. "Good night Seungri, it's been a... it's been interesting." Seungri chuckled in a high pitched squealy kind of way that actually brought a smile to Seunghyun face. "I'll take it. I can work with interesting. Next time prepare to be blown... mind wise." Seunghyun had to laugh at that himself. "Alright... good night... Seunghyun." 

Stepping out the door was like a breath of fresh air. No more men, no more... "Seunghyun..." Oh shit... he forgot about Youngbae. "I waited out here because I knew the others would mob you as you were leaving. I didn't want to be a part of that negative energy." Seunghyun eyed his 'father figure' carefully trying to decide if he was full of shit. It was way too soon to tell. "Thanks, that was very considerate of you. My car is here so I guess I'm off." Youngbae took his hand suddenly, face serious. "I've been watching you tonight. I really feel like you and I could really connect and ascend to a higher plane of spirituality together." Seunghyun raised a brow, this guy was definitely full of shit but man he had some nice lips. "Uhm... thank you but right now the only thing I want to ascend is the staircase to my house so I can go to sleep. Good night Youngbae." Youngbae smiled, leaning down to kiss the hand he held. "You've got a killer wit... I respect that. Good night Seunghyun. Sleep well."


	4. Three on One

"Did you enjoy your evening?" Seunghyun placed his coffee cup down onto John's desk as he shifted about in his seat. "It was... educational." John looked up from the notes he'd been perusing to regard Seunghyun more closely. "That was the point of the evening so I'm glad to hear you say so. Did any one particular candidate stand out to you?" Seunghyun cleared his throat, trying to appear as though he were not sleep deprived. After he'd arrived back at the beach house last night although he'd been drained from his evening at the karaoke bar and his head had hurt, he'd been unable to sleep. He had turned on the television, channel surfed until he found an old movie then watched the entire thing. "It's hard to say really. My time with each candidate was so brief." John sat back in his chair, chuckling warmly as he did. "That bad, eh? Trust me on this one Seunghyun, you'll start to feel differently about the candidates once you meet with them more intimately. All at once creates a sort of mob mentality I suppose." Seunghyun furrowed his brow slightly, confused at the rationale. "Then why do it?" John looked thoughtful for a moment, then leaned forward onto his desk. "Ah well you see this is still a television show and having you all together creates some element of drama. I'm sure with your background that you can understand that." 

Seunghyun licked his lips nervously, leaning forward himself. "About that... I'd like to be honest with you since you know it was my mother who filled out the application... she may have overstated my theater background." John's eyes twinkled with mirth from behind his glasses and Seunghyun felt all his nervousness leave him. There was just something so calming about the older man that put Seunghyun immediately at ease. "Just how much theatrical experience have you had? You have actually had some I assume." Seunghyun chuckled a bit at that, nodding his head with a small smile. "I have, yes. I was in the drama club in high school and I also performed in a company over a few summers." John tilted his head, the look of amusement never leaving his eyes. "Summer stock then... that's very sweet. I wouldn't worry about it Seunghyun. Everyone lies on their applications to become our bachelor. I guarantee that every one of our candidates told at least one on their applications as well. Out of curiosity, what type of company were you in?" Seunghyun lifted up his cup to take another sip then smiled over at John. "Shakespearean." John raised his brows as he went back to his notes. "Fabulous... then you're used to tragedy which brings me to your first three on one date." 

"Are you nervous?" Seunghyun looked at Bom as she applied the finishing touches to his makeup. "I'm not sure that there's a word for what I am at the moment. Has anyone ever gotten sick during a taping before?" Bom's eyebrows shot up as she stopped what she was doing to really look at his face. "Not to my knowledge. Are you just being melodramatic or are you really sick sweetie?" Seunghyun sighed, mustering up a small smile. "The first thing I guess. It's just... I feel so..." Bom smiled down at him, giving his shoulder a squeeze. "I know sweetie. Nobody likes this part at least at first. It gets easier though the more you have to do it." Seunghyun hummed as she began styling his hair. "I suppose. I mean after that first date with them all I would have had no problem eliminating every one of them, but now... now it feels..." Bom giggled behind him as she applied product to his hair. "It's a lot harder than you thought it would be, isn't it? It always is." Seunghyun chuckled as well, surprised that he was struggling so much with this. "Ah Bommie... I'm really beginning to wonder if it's worth it to put myself through all of this." Bom finished spraying his hair then removed his protective cape. "Of course it is... just think, one of those seven men... well six after tonight is your Mr. Right." 

FLASHBACK

Seunghyun had a nervous pit in his stomach as he exited the car that had brought him to his first three on one date venue. He instantly regretted having that second glass of wine with his lunch earlier as well as the bracer of scotch that he'd had just after his shower. Standing in front of the Moonlight Rollerway, Seunghyun was starting to rethink his entire decision to even appear on this cockamamie show. John approached him with a smile on his face. "How are you this evening, Seunghyun? Ready to enjoy a night of fun and pulsing lights?" Seunghyun chuckled, rubbing at the back of his neck as they entered the building side by side. "I'm more than a little nervous honestly." John raised his brows, directing Seunghyun along as they went. "Oh? Well don't be. You're in the driver's seat here. It's the candidates who should be nervous not you." Seunghyun shook his head, sitting down on a bench where John indicated that he should. "It's not the candidates that's got me nervous. It's the roller skating. I don't think I've ever done it before. I have visions of myself maiming some small child." John chuckled, his eyes crinkling up at the corners as he did. "Don't worry about it. First it's the old fashioned kind of skates... here look." He handed Seunghyun a pair of pink skates with two wheels in the front and back. "I thought you'd like the pink ones. You've got time to practice because we've got the rink rented out for the next hour. After that we'll get some shots of the four of you in the crowd and at the snack bar. Just enjoy yourself." Seunghyun looked dubiously at the skates, but nodded anyway. "Alright... thanks John. I'll try to relax. They don't serve alcohol here, do they?" John shook his head, wry smile upon his lips. "Sorry... no. I've got to run. Get a feel for the skates." 

The three candidates that he would be on a date with this evening were Youngbae, Soohyuk and Dongwook. Three extremely different personalities to say the least. Seunghyun carefully made his way over towards the rink, noticing that Soohyuk was already out on the floor. When the dark haired man noticed Seunghyun clinging to the entrance, he skated over. "Hi. Do you need a hand?" Seunghyun shook his head, inching along the periphery with his hands glued to the wall. "No, I'm good thank you." Soohyuk skated next to him, frowning as he watched him. "You look kind of tense. I won't let you fall if that's what you're afraid of." Dongwook was suddenly in front of him, skating backwards to speak to Soohyuk. "He's obviously scared. You take one hand and I'll take the other." Dongwook stopped in front of Seunghyun, lightly touching his hand. "Don't worry... Soohyuk and I will balance you. Okay?" Seunghyun tore his eyes away from his feet and looked at Dongwook's face. "Okay... I'm just... I've never skated before." Soohyuk giggled as he took his right hand. "It's more fun to skate in a line anyway." Dongwook clasped Seunghyun's left hand and they pulled away from the wall. "Just let your feet glide along, you're doing really well." Seunghyun stumbled a little then straightened himself out. "Out of curiosity... how do you stop?" Soohyuk released his hand and skated ahead a few paces. "Take one foot and drag the front down like so." He then proceeded to drag the front of his right roller skate over the floor until he began to slow down. Seunghyun smiled, still clutching Dongwook's hand tightly. "That doesn't seem so hard." 

Youngbae came skating up behind Seunghyun, placing his hands on the taller man's hips as he carried him forward and away from Dongwook's grasp. "Greetings Seunghyun. Don't you just love getting physical? I feel so alive right now." Seunghyun's arms were flailing as his body tilted backwards and his feet scrabbled for purchase on the slippery rink flooring. Because Youngbae was so much shorter than himself, he never saw the wall coming. Dongwook and Soohyuk tried to stop them but unfortunately, Seunghyun crashed into the wall screaming with Youngbae at his back before they could reach them. "Woah... that was intense. Like nude tantric yoga at sunrise." Seunghyun groaned from the floor as Dongwook pulled him off of it. "Intense? Intense is a Hitchcock film not careening into a wall." Youngbae smiled his shy smile. "Life is for living Seunghyun not watching." Dongwook brushed off Seunghyun's sweater. "I don't agree with his methods, but the hippy is right. You can't watch life through the movies. Let's skate some more." Seunghyun sighed as he took Dongwook's hand. "Is everyone out west just born knowing how to skate?" Soohyuk skated up next to them. "I used to come here a lot when I was younger." Youngbae skated in front of them, going backwards so that he could talk to them all. "I skate near the beach at dawn. It's very calming." Dongwook shrugged beside Seunghyun. "I had a dog walking business when I was a kid. It was easier to do it on skates." Seunghyun let out a long breath. "Alright... since you're all experts. Teach me some moves."

John smiled as he watched Seunghyun holding both of Dongwook's hands as the redhead turned him in a gentle circle. Soohyuk was next to skate with the bachelor and he guided him along carefully holding him at arms length by one hand. Youngbae took a hold of Seunghyun's hand and wrapped his free arm around the bachelor's waist. They skated the entire rink together with no mishaps. Once the rink was open to the public, Seunghyun's nerves returned. His three dates stuck close by him at all times each vying for his attention as they skated along. It was much more amicable than the first group date though and for that Seunghyun was grateful. That wasn't to say it didn't have its mishaps though. The four men sat together in the snack bar waiting for their pizzas to arrive. "I'm starving. Who knew anxiety could make you this hungry." Soohyuk giggled, handing out water bottles to everyone. "You did really well Seunghyun. I'm sure no one knew you'd never skated before." Seunghyun screwed the cap off of his bottled, rolling his eyes. "I'm sure that couple I knocked over would disagree.... and that girl in the unfortunately short dress as well." Youngbae cleared his throat, looking over at Seunghyun. "Sorry about that. I felt nothing but good vibes coming off of you so I thought it was time to let you fly." Dongwook furrowed his brow at the smaller man. "What's that even supposed to mean?" Youngbae smiled sweetly as the pager buzzed announcing that their pizza was ready. "It means that like a mama bird I pushed him out of the nest so that he could soar on his own." Soohyuk watched Youngbae head for the counter to pick up the pizza. "Well he seems..." Seunghyun sighed, placing his water bottle onto the table. "Like he's a few eggs short of a dozen?" Soohyuk blinked over at the pink haired man. "I was going to say nice, but yeah okay that works as well." 

Once Youngbae returned with the pizza, Soohyuk took it upon himself to serve everyone a slice. As soon as Seunghyun's plate was empty, Soohyuk reached for another slice to give to him. "This slice isn't cut very well. It's stuck." Soohyuk pulled at the slice leaning forward at an awkward angle and succeeded in freeing the slice. Unfortunately, he also succeeded in jabbing Seunghyun in the eye with his elbow. "Ow!" Soohyuk panicked when he saw Seunghyun holding his eye, dropping the now freed slice onto the bachelor's pant leg. "Oh my god... I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" Dongwook stood up and removed the pizza from Seunghyun's leg. "Aren't you an EMT? Can't you check his eye?" Soohyuk shook his head. "No... that's Jaejoong. I'm a phlebotomist. If he needs his cholesterol checked, I'm your man." Youngbae reached over to Seunghyun's face, pressing on either side of the bridge of his nose. Seunghyun swatted his hand away. "What are you doing?" Youngbae reached towards him again. "Acupressure. There are several specific points that will relieve eye pain." Dongwook rolled his eyes. "The only reason his eye hurts is because the blood sucker over here jammed his elbow into it." Seunghyun shook his head, looking over at Soohyuk. "I'm fine. It was an accident. Let's not all get upset." Soohyuk smiled weakly at Seunghyun. "I am really sorry. Maybe you should let Youngbae do the..." Seunghyun side eyed the smaller man who was reaching for his nose once again. "No! Really... I'm good. Let's just forget the whole thing." 

The night finally wound down and none too soon as far as Seunghyun was concerned. His body felt sore from all the falls he'd taken... his vision was off because his contact lens had fallen out from Soohyuk's elbow jab... all in all he needed a relaxing soak in the bath and maybe a bottle of wine to sooth his frazzled nerves. Dongwook took his elbow as they exited the building. "Would you be interested in a nightcap or maybe a coffee?" Seunghyun squinted over at him, smiling slightly. "I would but I've lost a contact lens. It's making it difficult to concentrate right now." Dongwook frowned, glanced over at Soohyuk who was behind them. "Why didn't you say earlier?" Seunghyun shrugged, letting out a long sigh. "I didn't want to upset Soohyuk more than he already was. Not to mention I was afraid Youngbae would try to perform some ritual on me to heal my vision." Dongwook laughed, reaching for the door handle to open the car door for Seunghyun. "You're very funny... I like that." Seunghyun smiled at the tall redhead wishing they were on a one on one date right now. "Well I guess I should be going." The bachelor took a step towards his car just as Dongwook pulled the door open. 

Seunghyun was seated in the backseat of his car while his three dates stood awkwardly outside the open door looking in at him. The driver came rushing over with an ice pack, handing it to Seunghyun who placed it on his head. "Really... I'm fine. Why don't you three head home now." Dongwook reached in to touch Seunghyun's head gently. "I'm so sorry. I thought you knew I was opening the door. I never meant to..." Seunghyun nodded along, wishing he were in the bath right now. "It was an accident. Let's just forget the whole thing. I had... fun?" Seunghyun pulled the door closed and in one swift motion the car took off leaving the three men standing in the parking lot. Soohyuk fretted as he watched the car drive off. "I hope his head is alright." Dongwook immediately turned to him, incredulous. "His head?! He's lucky he's not blind from the elbow he took from you! No wonder he couldn't see the car door opening!" Soohyuk's mouth hung open in shock. "I...I... was only trying to be nice! Serve him pizza! Not put the moves on him like you were!" Dongwook rolled his eyes at the flustered man. "Huh! Do you even have moves to make?" Soohyuk narrowed his eyes as he took a step closer to the redhead. "What's that mean? I have moves... I just happen to think being on a group date isn't the place to trot them out." Dongwook scoffed, looking amused. "Which is why you have no business in this competition." Youngbae stepped between them, directing his gaze from one man to the other. "There's no need for hostility. I think we should all take a minute and breathe deeply to cleanse our..." Dongwook raised a brow at the smaller man. "Seriously? Breathe deep? Soohyuk and I may have accidentally hit him, but you nearly killed him out there on the skating rink. You got a cleanse for that yoga boy?" Youngbae sputtered, looking over at Soohyuk for assistance. "That's bad karma my friend... bad karma." Soohyuk huffed, annoyed at them both. "This entire night was bad karma. I want to go home. The last thing I want to do right now is see either one of you." 

END FLASHBACK

Seunghyun sat on the large leather sofa on set between John and Dongwook trying not to sweat through his jacket. The other six candidates were seated along the sofa in various positions with Youngbae and Soohyuk closest to Seunghyun. They were all wearing well tailored suits and all looking just as handsome as the first night that they'd met. Seunghyun however, couldn't help eyeing the six roses that were lying on a tray before him knowing that he'd be sending one of these men packing in short order. John touched his arm to get his attention. "Ready to begin?" Seunghyun nodded, a tentative smile upon his lips. "Yes... let's begin." The camera began rolling and the candidates all shifted slightly almost as one seemingly to get their best angle on camera. John began speaking in his oh so calming voice. "Good evening. I'm John Lee and welcome to tonight's episode of Killer Queen. Tonight we'll be watching some footage of a three on one date that our bachelor, Seunghyun has gone on as well as hearing the participants discuss exactly how they felt it went. Then... it will be time for Seunghyun to hand out his first set of roses thus eliminating one suitor from our show. Let's begin with the date footage and then we'll hear from our bachelor himself." 

John looked around the room at all the men. "This is where we'll slot in the footage from the evening. I'm going to keep rolling and start with Seunghyun's take on the evening." The host looked over at Seunghyun who looked slightly pale by now. "Are you ready Seunghyun?" The bachelor cleared his throat, eyes drifting off over to the six roses once again. "Do you mind... could I maybe have a drink of water first?" Or a shot of whiskey would be better. John smiled, giving his knee a squeeze. "Not at all. CUT!" A stage hand rushed over with a cup of water and Seunghyun took a grateful drink. John leaned over, speaking quietly to Seunghyun. "The first cut is always the deepest. Take your time." Bom rushed out to touch him up, fussing over his face for a minute. "You're good sweetie... gorgeous even." Seunghyun chuckled, finishing off his water. "Thanks Bommie. I think I'm good now." John nodded, giving him a thumbs up. "Alright... we're rolling! Seunghyun, this was your first three on one date. Tell us about your experience." Seunghyun cleared his throat, smiling crookedly. "Well... since it was my first ever three on one date I was pretty nervous. I don't generally do that... date three men at once." The candidates as well as John all chuckled and Seunghyun's confidence grew. "I was scheduled to go out with Dongwook, Youngbae and Soohyuk." As he spoke, the camera panned to each man. "I was also nervous about the setting for the date. It was at a rollerway and I'm sorry to say that I'd never roller skated before." John smiled over at him encouragingly. "How did that work out for you then?" Seunghyun sat back, looking more comfortable than before. "Better than I expected. All three of my dates were proficient roller skaters and they taught me a lot. That is until Youngbae took it upon himself to plow me into the wall." Everyone once again laughed and Seunghyun's confidence grew further. "He didn't stop there though. No... he knocked me into a couple and a young girl... they were not pleased." All the candidates were chuckling now. John quirked a brow, slight smirk upon his lips. He'd witnessed it, he knew exactly how most of the date had gone. "Oh dear. I hope no one was hurt." 

Seunghyun shook his head, smiling wistfully. "No, no one was hurt. When you think about it, it's actually pretty amusing. Youngbae wanted me to fly solo. He meant well he just didn't factor in my horrid sense of balance." John nodded along with him. "How was the rest of the evening?" Seunghyun darted a glance to Soohyuk. "We had pizza in the snack bar. Soohyuk was really sweet and served everyone." John prodded him. "That is sweet. It's nice to have an attentive date." Seunghyun shot Soohyuk one last look. "It is, yes. Although as he was attempting to serve me a slice of pizza, Soohyuk accidentally elbowed me in the eye. I lost my contact lens and couldn't see so well after that." John raised his brows in surprise. "Seems you had an accident riddled evening." Seunghyun chuckled, glancing at Dongwook next. "I did but that wasn't the end of it either. As I was getting into the car..." John gasped beside him. "Don't tell me..." Seunghyun was laughing now. "Oh yes... Dongwook struck. Since my vision was off I didn't realize he was reaching for the car door and... pow... right in the head." John was also laughing as well as the candidates... mostly those not involved but Youngbae, Soohyuk and Dongwook still managed to look pleasant. John cleared his throat as he got himself under control. "How would you rate the evening overall... lumps and all?" Seunghyun got that nervous pit in his stomach again as he thought about it. "Overall... if I'm honest out of ten I'd give this date a five. The three men themselves each have endearing qualities, but I don't know if my body could take another night out like that." 

John gave his arm a squeeze. "Thank you Seunghyun. That can't have been easy to say. Let's hear from the three suitors now. Youngbae, what was your take on the evening?" Youngbae coughed, looking over at Seunghyun. "I still feel that Seunghyun and I are meant to connect on a higher level. When I got back to my room that night, I meditated over the events of the night. My aura is cleansed of all bad karma and I know that next time things will be much smoother. I feel that Seunghyun senses this connection as well. I could feel it whenever we touched. I look forward to our next experience together so our connection can grow." John blinked over at him for a few seconds. "Thank you Youngbae. That was... heartfelt. Let's hear from Soohyuk next, shall we?" Soohyuk took a deep breath before he began. "Honestly, I know the date had some problems. I'll admit that I was nervous as well. I'd never been on a three on one date before either." He smiled timidly at Seunghyun. "I guess I over did it trying to be helpful and I'm sorry about your eye. I thought we had fun skating together though... for the most part. I really enjoy your company and I really hope I get to enjoy more of it." John smiled over at him. "Thank you Soohyuk. Accidents happen so don't fret too much. Dongwook... let's hear from you now." Dongwook smiled over at Seunghyun. "Like Soohyuk, I really enjoy your company and hope I get to keep enjoying it for a long, long while. I know hitting you with the car door must have just been the icing on the cake for you, but I was trying to be chivalrous. I obviously failed but just prior to that I think you and I were hitting it off quite well. Maybe you can try to forget the car door and remember the walk to the car instead. I really like you, Seunghyun. I think we could be good together." John smiled once again. "Thank you Dongwook. That was well thought out." 

John addressed the camera once again. "Now is the time that we've all been waiting for. Our first rose ceremony." He turned to face the suddenly nervous looking Seunghyun. "This is never an easy thing for our bachelors to do, but it is an important part of the process. Seunghyun... have you thought about the rose ceremony carefully?" Seunghyun chewed on his lip, eyes going first to the tray of roses then to the three men that he needed to chose from. John prompted him once again as the air grew thick with anticipation. "Seunghyun... do you need a minute?" Seunghyun shook his head, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "No... I... I'm sorry. Have I ruined it?" John smiled, shaking his head. "We can cut out this part... no worries. I'll start again... Seunghyun... have you thought about the rose ceremony carefully?" Seunghyun looked only at John this time, shutting everyone and everything else out. "Yes, I have. It wasn't an easy decision to make. All three men are unique individuals with quite a lot to offer." John smiled with sympathy, knowing how difficult this was for this particular bachelor. "Will you please hand out the roses?" Seunghyun stood, picking up the roses. John had told him to hand out the roses first to the suitors not involved with the date saving Youngbae, Soohyuk and Dongwook for last to add dramatic effect. Seunghyun wanted to vomit when he only had two roses left. Vomit or walk off the stage and never come back. He knew what he had to do though... he walked over to Dongwook first handing him a rose then over to Soohyuk and Youngbae who were side by side. Soohyuk looked about as sick as he felt, but Youngbae looked peaceful like he knew how it would turn out. Seunghyun felt a brief pang of guilt as he handed Soohyuk the last rose and Youngbae's expression turned confused. 

John began speaking immediately. "Thank you Seunghyun. Would all suitors with a rose please take your leave." Seunghyun turned, panic stricken towards John. Shouldn't it be the other way around? What the hell torture was this? John gestured to the sofa. "If you'd each take a seat beside me on either side, Youngbae will now plead his case." Seunghyun just stared, open mouthed as the smaller man sat down. Was this going to happen every time he eliminated a candidate? What was the point then? John gave his leg a squeeze to calm him. "Alright Youngbae... please be brief." Youngbae smiled sweetly over at Seunghyun. "I can feel the conflict radiating off your aura right now. You're filled with negative energy. We can work through this together... let me help you with a good smudging. You'll feel much better, make better decisions in no time." John was at a loss. "Is that all you have to say?" Youngbae shook his head. "Of course not. I think you'd also benefit from some meditation. You'll see that we belong together once you cleanse yourself of these evil toxins clogging up your chakras." John sighed before looking over to Seunghyun. "Would you care to change your decision and keep Youngbae as well as a suitor?" Seunghyun just stared for a moment trying to digest what he'd just heard. He'd definitely made the right decision. This guy was so full of shit he couldn't even stop himself when he had the chance. John cleared his throat. "Seunghyun..." The bachelor flinched in his seat. "Oh sorry... I was just... uh... thinking about what Youngbae said. Ah... I'm sorry... as nice as... smudging sounds... I'm going to have to pass. I think my mom would be disappointed if I came home... eh... smudged. Thanks anyway."


	5. Sunset Ranch - Two on One

"This is the _sickest_ thing I've ever been involved in." Jaechun's answering chuckle only served to grate further on Seunghyun's already fraying nerves. "Oh come on, I'm certain you've been involved with lots of things that were sicker than a televised dating show. Don't forget, _I_ lived with you in college... I know things." Seunghyun huffed, hardly feeling amused at his best friend's attempt at lifting his foul mood. "You're one to talk. Don't forget... I lived with you as well and what I saw was not pretty by any stretch. I'm serious here Jae... this show is fucking brutal. They should rename it survivor because I'll be lucky to do just that at this rate." Jaechun leaned back in Seunghyun's leather office chair, his feet resting comfortably upon his best friend and partner's neat desk. "So you had to let the weird yoga guy go.... _big deal_. Did you honestly see yourself twisting into a pretzel... day after day... glass of wine in hand as you greet the sunrise for the rest of your life?" Seunghyun smirked at the image it conjured up in his mind. " _No_... the wine bit maybe... other than that... my back aches just thinking about it. It's just so stressful to be put on the spot, Jae." Seunghyun had said fuck it after his awful nights sleep following the first rose ceremony and spilled everything to Jaechun.... _gag order be damned_. He really needed to bitch about his feelings so it was only logical that he'd seek out his best friend. "Just stay focused on why you're there. What happened to not giving a fuck about these assholes?" Seunghyun sighed, downing the rest of his morning drink. Is this how alcoholism started out? "I _don't_ care. It's me I'm worried about. I feel like shit." Now Jaechun sighed. "Think of it this way... one down, five to go." Seunghyun flopped back onto his bed, exhasperated. " _Fuck_... I have to do this five more times." 

John smiled pleasantly, standing to greet Seunghyun with a hug as the bachelor joined him at the trendy LA eatery. "Good morning Seunghyun. Did you sleep well?" Seunghyun took the seat opposite the older man's, avoiding eye contact as he draped his napkin over his lap. " _I_... well I had some trouble sleeping actually." John frowned over at him, pouring him a cup of coffee from the silver pot that sat upon their table. "Oh dear... I'm sorry to hear that. Is something troubling you?" Seunghyun finally looked up to meet John's gaze, surprised to see the producer looking just as tired as he felt. "Are you alright? I don't mean to sound rude but... you look exhausted." John smiled somewhat wearily at that, waving off his concern. "I'm fine, thank you. I didn't get much sleep myself last night either. It seems that our dismissed candidate didn't take it quite as well as we would have hoped." Seunghyun felt all the color drain from his face as he listened to John speaking. " _Oh no_... was Youngbae that upset about not being chosen?" John sighed, sipping from his coffee cup for a moment. "Upset would be putting it mildly. Seems our yoga instructor hid a dark side from us rather well. I was up until 3:00 am filling out the police reports after we'd had him forcibly removed from the lodgings. He seemed hell bent on taking out at least half the crew as well as the other candidates if he'd only gotten the chance." Seunghyun's face look mildly terrified as he pictured Youngbae coming unglued in his mind. He was right all along... the guy had been totally full of shit. "Was anyone hurt? Are you alright... he didn't hurt you, did he?" John shrugged, looking nonchalant about the entire thing. "Luckily no one was hurt and it happens. As I've said, people lie on their applications constantly. I'm relieved that you eliminated him first and didn't get overly involved with him." 

Seunghyun finished his coffee, feeling a lot more at ease about his decision to let Youngbae go. "So am I. I was feeling terribly guilt ridden about the whole thing. Now I feel pretty justified in my decision." John picked up the menus, handing one to Seunghyun. "It's all part of the process letting someone go. I know it's not easy but you'll know when something clicks. Trust your instincts and you won't go wrong." Seunghyun smiled over his menu at the older man. "Thanks. I'll try to take that advice to heart. It's funny but you seem to be able to relax my nerves better than even my best friend that I've known almost my entire life." John chuckled warmly at that. "I suppose sometimes someone we barely know can see things we can't about ourselves. Although I must say that it's been quite a while since I've found one of our bachelors so endearing." Seunghyun felt his cheeks heat up at the compliment, he joked to hide his embarrassment. "I think what you meant to say was so awkward and pathetic on camera." John shook his head, glancing over from his menu to look at Seunghyun. "No... you're very charming on camera. The audience will really connect with you. Speaking of connecting, your next date will be a two on one." Seunghyun set his menu down, embarrassment passed. "I hope it isn't anything athletic. I don't think my body can take much more punishment." John merely smiled as the waiter came over to take their orders. 

Bom put the finishing touches on Seunghyun's makeup then began styling his hair. As he watched in the mirror from the chair, Seunghyun noticed that Bom was styling his hair forward instead of his usual somewhat spiky brushed back look. She smiled at him when she caught his eye in the mirror. "Your hair is very versatile. _Besides_..." She gave his shoulder a squeeze as she removed his protective cape. "You'll thank me for this later... _trust me_." Seunghyun stood up, turning to look at her with inquisitive eyes. "Bommie... you're scaring me. Does that mean this date will be so traumatic that my hair will fall flat?" She giggled beside him, rolling her eyes as she organized her styling tools. "That's a bit dramatic. You're going to have a fantastic time. I'm just thinking ahead... aesthetically." Seunghyun side eyed her as his driver approached him indicating it was time to leave. "Thank you Bommie... _I think_." She waved to him as he stepped away. "Just relax and go with the flow. Take lots of pictures." Seunghyun frowned as he rode along towards his two on one date. All he knew was that he was seeing Daesung and Seungri tonight. John was being very tight lipped about all the other details and it was, frankly, scaring the shit out of Seunghyun. Now with Bom deviating from her normal routine he was inclined to bolt from the car at the next red light. 

When the car pulled into the _Sunset Ranch_ , Seunghyun wished that he had bolted from the car when he'd had the chance. Then John was there with his ridiculously calming smile and Seunghyun found himself following after the older man and even donning a pair of boots which he was given to wear. "Have you ever ridden a horse, Seunghyun?" Seunghyun pulled on the last of his boots, standing up to get the feel of them. They felt incredibly good on his feet... as if they had been custom fit for him alone. "I can't say that I have. Unless you count pony rides as a small child." John smiled with true mirth in his eyes. "I should think that would not count as having experience. It just so happens that both of your dates this evening do have experience with riding so that's a plus I think." Seunghyun nodded as he began following the man towards the stables. " _Hmmm_... I'm beginning to think you're trying to kill me... and I'm also catching on to your evil ways." Seunghyun half joked with the producer as they walked along. John turned to him, lifting a brow. "That wouldn't be prudent of me, now would it? Think of it as more like expanding your horizons. I've tried to match your dates with a good experience for you. I really think you'll enjoy this and it's only two hours after which you and your dates will enjoy a hearty barbecue meal." Seunghyun's eyebrows climbed up into his hairline which wasn't too difficult considering it was styled into soft bangs courtesy of Bom. " _Two hours? On a horse?_ " John stopped in front of a stall containing a gorgeous tan mare whose long white mane hung softly over her neck as if it had been styled by Bom to do so. She had biggest most beautiful brown eyes that Seunghyun had ever seen in his life... he was immediately captivated by her. "Allow me to introduce you to Peach. She's a sweet girl and I've been assured that she will take the best of care of you." Seunghyun's heart melted as he looked into Peach's eyes, reaching out to stroke her soft nose gently. "Hello Peach. You are the single most _gorgeous_ animal I have ever seen." He looked over at John with a soft smile upon his lips. "Can I give her a rose?" John laughed, patting him lightly on the back. "No, but you can give her some apple slices. I'll let you two get acquainted while I check on things. Enjoy." 

Daesung and Seungri stood to Seunghyun's left offering him pieces of advice as he attempted to mount Peach. John had been one hundred percent right about this ranch date. He was enjoying himself thoroughly so far and they hadn't even left the barn area yet. The four of them had spent a good half hour together just getting acquainted and Seunghyun could honestly say that he'd never fell so hard so fast. He was now head over heels in love... _with the horse that is_. "Hold the reins tightly or she'll get spooked." Seungri tried to advise him as Seunghyun leaned over to stroke the horse's neck lovingly. Daesung added his two cents just so he appeared just as helpful. "Remember to swing your leg smoothly and sit carefully. You don't want to hurt her." Seunghyun tore his eyes away from his one true love to look over at Daesung. "Are you saying that I'm too heavy for this darling animal to carry?" Daesung shook his head immediately, eyeing Seunghyun's slender form as he did so. " _No_... that's not what I meant at all." Seunghyun frowned over at him, glancing back at Peach's face as if she would also share his offended feelings as well. " _Hmmm_... why don't I just get on with it then." Seungri stood by Peach's head to hold her steady while Seunghyun slipped his left foot awkwardly into the stirrup. Daesung stood a few paces behind the bachelor, hands out and ready to step in and offer assistance if need be. The bachelor began hoisting himself up, his right leg swinging out and over Peach's rear just as the horse got a snout full of Seungri's cologne and sneezed directly into the DJ's face. " _Ah... gross!_ " The blond released her neck as Peach shook her head once again to clear her airway of the offending odor. Seunghyun wobbled a bit as he was mounting the animal from all the movement, letting out an involuntary gasp of surprise. Daesung, fearing that he'd fall, rushed forward... hands still out... effectively groping the bachelor on the ass and nearly knocking him over the other side in the process. Luckily, Seunghyun managed to grasp the pommel before he did topple over, landing much rougher in the saddle than he had intended to. With a racing heartbeat and a throbbing backside Seunghyun looked down at his two dates. "I'll take it from here gentlemen. Why don't you two mount up as well." As his dates moved to mount their own horses, Peach glanced back at Seunghyun, letting out a loud snort which sounded very unamused. Seunghyun pat her neck as he sat there, sighing in agreement. " _Tell me about it girlfriend._ " 

The trail ride itself was amazing. Two hours of some of the most beautiful scenery that Seunghyun had ever seen. The ride took them up _Mount Hollywood_ and Bom had been right when she'd told him to take lots of pictures. With views of the _Pacific Ocean_ , the _San Fernando_ and _San Gabriel Valleys_ , the _Hollywood sign_ and _Los Angeles_ itself Seunghyun was awestruck. The sunset views alone would have sold him from this amazing vantage point. Peach was... well a peach throughout the entire journey. She moved along with sure steps and Seunghyun felt like a master horseman by the time the ride was over. Seungri and Daesung seemed to have chilled out after the mounting incident. They rode along, for the most part, in single file... Seungri in front and Daesung behind... and Seunghyun was happy to say he was neither maimed nor bludgeoned during the entire expedition. In fact, he found himself laughing quite a bit at both of his dates quips whenever they'd stop to partake of a view. Maybe it was the atmosphere... maybe it was the scenery... maybe it was Peach.. but Seunghyun was really and truly enjoying himself. He even snapped a few pictures of his dates. Why not? They seemed nice enough... although Seunghyun was keeping a wary eye out for any signs of crazy or full of shit... _a la Youngbae_. 

Sitting at the private table reserved just for them under the dining canopy, Seunghyun gratefully accepted the plastic cup filled with wine that Seungri offered to him. Daesung smiled on his left, raising his own plastic wine cup in a toast. "Here's to a wonderful man and a wonderful evening." Seungri joined in enthusiastically, tapping his cup against the two others. " _Here, here_... I'll second that. We had a little bit of a shaky start, but I think it's turning out quite nicely." Seunghyun was about to open his mouth when Daesung beat him to it, rolling his eyes at the blond DJ. "I've never seen a horse dislike a smell so much before. What are you wearing anyway? _Eau de coyote?_ " Seungri chuckled, but his mirth didn't reach his eyes. "You're funny... and good with your hands as well. Wait... you're a drummer, aren't you? _Hmmm_... I hope you have a backup plan." Seunghyun's head swiveled back at forth as each man spoke, his eyes growing wider with each barb that was thrown out. Finally he cleared his throat to get their attention. " _Ehm... look_... the food is ready. Let's go get something. I'm starving all of a sudden." His two dates eyed each other momentarily before they both rose to escort Seunghyun towards the food line. Once in the line, Seunghyun began filling his plate with the foods he'd like to eat, trying to ignore the bickering between his two dates as they continued to swap insults. "Seunghyun..." Daesung held up a roll by the service tongs. "Can I offer you a roll?" Seungri immediately placed a slice of cornbread upon Seunghyun's plate. "Try this Seunghyun... it's really good." Daesung grit his teeth, placing the now squished roll onto Seunghyun's plate as well. "He wants a roll... _DJ Catastrophe_." Seunghyun managed to duck out of the way before the butter packets started to fly, narrowly escaping back to the table where he polished off everyone's wine... flatly refusing to eat either roll or cornbread. 

After a short time the food was cleared away and a band began to play a lively set of country music. Seunghyun was no fan of this particular musical genre but in spite of that, he found himself tapping his toes and smiling at the people who were obviously enjoying themselves out on the makeshift dance floor. The fact that he'd had more than his share of the wine that John had provided for them might have had something to do with his sudden country music enthusiasm but Seunghyun didn't care... he was having fun. Daesung and Seungri had both quieted down while they ate... each man seeming to silently agree on a truce of sorts which Seunghyun was grateful for. "Would you like to dance? Your feet are tapping a mile a minute." Seunghyun giggled over at Daesung then shrugged... _what the hell?_ "Sure, why not?" Once they were out on the dance floor it was more than obvious that the drummer possessed more rhythm than Seunghyun could ever hope to have. The way he moved his hips to the beat made Seunghyun's head a little dizzy... or it could have been the bottle of wine he'd drunk with little to no carbs to absorb the alcohol in his system. Whatever the reason, the bachelor embraced the feeling and pressed closer to his date enjoying the feel of his toned body against his own. Daesung smiled then began to move towards Seunghyun's lips anticipating the feeling of their first kiss together as his eyes slid shut. 

Seungri chose that exact moment to cut in, pulling Seunghyun by the arm and turning him towards himself. "May I cut in?" Seunghyun licked his lips, eyeing the blond before him. Peach may have objected to his cologne, but Seunghyun found it very tasteful... _arousing even_. " _Definitely_... cut away." Seungri smiled, pulling the bachelor close as he began to move his body to the beat. "You're a good dancer, Seunghyun." Seunghyun giggled, burying his face in Seungri's neck. "I'm not... it's fine... I know it." Daesung wrapped his arms around Seunghyun's waist from behind, speaking directly into his ear with a challenging brow raised at Seungri while he did so. "I want to dance with my date as well... is this alright?" Seunghyun nearly choked on his own saliva, but he managed to speak coherently. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever think he'd end up sandwiched between two very hot guys like this. " _Oh... yeah... of course_. I guess this is more diplomatic this way." Daesung breathed hotly into Seunghyun's ear, glaring at Seungri all the while. "I thought so. There's no reason we can't _all_ get along. Right Seungri?" Seungri clenched his teeth, but then smiled saccharine sweet to hide his annoyance. " _Yeah... right._ " 

The rest of the night was more of the same... Seungri and Daesung doing a verbal push/pull to get Seunghyun's attention while literally having a tug of war with the bachelor out on the dance floor. Finally, Seunghyun had had enough... he'd also lost a great deal of his initial buzz so he was less inclined to find them amusing. Now all he wanted to do was leave so that he could soak his saddle sore ass in the hot tub while he tried to think of a reason to not grab the first flight home. Daesung grabbed Seunghyun's left hand as they walked to the car. "I hope you had a good night, Seunghyun." Seungri gave his right hand a squeeze as he chuckled softly beside him. "Me too... I hope you had fun." Seunghyun stopped at his car, eyeing each man suspiciously. "It was interesting and entertaining at times. I guess you could say I had fun. Thank you both." Daesung beamed at Seunghyun, drawing him in for a tight embrace while simultaneously flipping off Seungri behind Seunghyun's back. "I'm glad to hear that. I really like you Seunghyun... _a lot_. I hope we can get better acquainted." Seunghyun sighed, pulling away with a slight smile. "Thank you Daesung. I like you too." The drummer leaned back against the car, flashing Seungri a smirk of triumph. 

Seungri took both of Seunghyun's hands in his own, looking deep into the bachelor's eyes. "No matter what you decide, I'm just really glad that I got to know you a little bit. It's been really great spending this time with you. You're a really sweet guy, Seunghyun. _A real peach._ " Seunghyun shuddered suddenly, thinking back to the beautiful mare that he'd been so taken with. " _Peach... that's funny_... that was my horse's name earlier." Seungri stroked Seunghyun's face with a gentle touch. "That's right... _it was_. What a sweet animal. Sorry I made her sneeze like that." Seunghyun shrugged, smiling at the thought. "Accidents happen. I actually like your cologne." Daesung leaned off the car, eyes wide while Seungri shot him a smug look. "Thank you Seunghyun. I won't keep you any longer, I know you're tired." Seungri released the bachelor's hands, smiling sweetly. "Good night." Seunghyun threw his arms around Seungri's neck, kissing his cheek. "Good night and thank you." Seungri turned his head, just brushing his lips over Seunghyun's in a chaste kiss. "No worries. Let's do it again sometime... alright?" Seunghyun slipped inside his car, smiling happily. " _Alright_." 

"You're one shifty snake in the grass, you know that?" Seungri rolled his eyes at the livid drummer. " _Why?_ Because I'm charming and didn't try to shove him off the horse while simultaneously groping his ass?" Daesung was ready to punch this asshole in his smug face. " _You brought up that horse's name on purpose! Anyone could see how moon eyed he was over her! That's low even for a snake!_ " Seungri simply shrugged. "Is it my fault I'm skilled in the art of persuasion? Anyone can do it... well anyone with a brain." Daesung leapt at him, knocking Seungri to the ground. " _You're such a douche! Seunghyun is too good for you!_ " Seungri sighed, sitting up and dusting himself off. "Don't you think I know that? What chance do _I_ have against someone like you? You're handsome, sexy, your body is sinful not to mention you have such an interesting job." Daesung offered the blond a hand to help him up. "Don't sell yourself short. You're all those things and then some. You don't have to resort to guile to win a man." Seungri stood now, looking around the darkened parking lot. "Thanks... you're probably right. You heading back to the lodging now?" Daesung shrugged, feeling very drained suddenly. "I guess. What about you?" Seungri smiled, gesturing with his arm towards the waiting car. "I am. Let's ride back together."


	6. Coffee and Pink Roses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little FYI... I've been having a really difficult time over the past week with Seunghyun being hospitalized. I'm not sure how anyone else feels about continuing on with these stories, but for me it's extremely cathartic to write like this. Its always helped me through troubled times in the past and its helping me through this one as well. If anyone feels differently, please feel free not to read. I completely understand. 
> 
> #StayStrongTOP

John sat in his office going over production notes as he sipped at a coffee. He liked to get a jump on his day and especially the work that needed to be done by getting an early start. He saw no point in procrastinating when he had a firm schedule to keep. Normally, he didn't see another soul for hours when he came in like this. That's why he was so startled by the light knock upon his door and even more so when he saw who it was doing the knocking. " _Daesung_... good morning." The brunette bowed his head somewhat nervously in greeting. "Good morning John. Sorry to disturb you." John smiled reassuringly at the younger man in front of him. "Not at all. Please... have a seat. Would you like a coffee? Tea perhaps?" Daesung waved him off, feeling more at ease. "No, thank you." John retook his seat, regarding Daesung with a curious expression. "So what brings you by my office so early? Is there a problem?" 

Daesung shifted in his seat, indicating through his body language that yes, there was indeed a problem. "Well... you see... I don't really quite know how to say this..." John sighed, sitting back in his chair more comfortably. "I find that being direct when I have unpleasant news always helps." Daesung nodded, biting the proverbial bullet and just spitting it out. "I'm dropping out of the competition." John remained nonplussed as he continued observing the drummer. "Would you care to let me know the reason?" Daesung ran a hand through his hair. "An opportunity has come up and I feel like I need to pursue it." John frowned slightly. "An opportunity? As in work related? I should take this time to point out that you did sign a contract to forgo all other _opportunities_... work related or otherwise for the duration of your time on this show. However, after the next rose ceremony this may be a moot point depending on Seunghyun's decision." Daesung blinked over at the producer, looking slightly ill. "So... what does that mean exactly for my opportunity?" John raised a brow, giving Daesung a pointed look. "Why don't we start with you telling me the nature of this opportunity instead of being so vague. Then I'll decide whether you're in breach of contract or not." Daesung swallowed the lump in his throat. " _Uhm_... alright." 

Seunghyun walked into the barn, smiling happily when he saw Peach in her stall. "Hello you gorgeous girl. I missed you." He held out an apple slice to her which she snuffled off his hand immediately. He giggled at the feel of her lips on his palm. "You like that sweetheart? Would you like another?" Seunghyun turned to reach for the plate full of apple slices but when he turned back to Peach she was gone. In her place was a long buffet table with Seungri and Daesung on either side of it. The entire table was loaded with rolls and cornbread. Seunghyun looked at the two men with a frown. "What happened to Peach?" Daesung held up a roll with the service tongs. "Who needs peaches when we've got rolls? Here... have one." The two men proceeded to pelt Seunghyun with both rolls and cornbread. Suddenly he was back in the barn and Peach was wearing her saddle. Seunghyun cautiously approached her, sticking his left leg into the stirrup. Everything was going great and he was about to seat himself in the saddle when he realized he was facing the wrong way. Suddenly Peach took off, running at top speed as Seunghyun screamed for dear life and grasped the cantle to try to maintain his balance. Seungri and Daesung rode up next to Seunghyun on either side and relief flooded through him " ** _Please... stop her!_** " He shouted to them. The two men each grabbed an arm and started pulling Seunghyun towards themselves as the horses continued to run. " _ **What are you doing?! Stop! We need to stop!**_ " Seunghyun managed to crane his neck around just in time to see the edge of the cliff. " _ **Peach! No!**_ " 

Seunghyun bolted upright in bed, shaking and sweaty from the vivid imagery of his dream. Goddammit... he promised himself last night that he wouldn't have a drink this morning. So much for that. Climbing out of bed the first thing he did was shower to get the clammy feeling off his skin. Once he was feeling cleaner, he set about breakfast. Seunghyun made himself a strong coffee then made it stronger by adding a shot of tequila into it. He had half a mind to skip out on this cockamamie show all together. Of course, if he actually _had_ half a mind, he would never have signed up for it in the first place. Since he had nowhere to be, Seunghyun decided that he'd relax on the deck. Might as well enjoy this beach house while he had the opportunity. Before long he'd be either done with this show or an alcoholic from the stress. Either way, he'd be tan when it was said and done. When his phone chimed, he reached for it without thinking. "Hello." Haneul Choi's chipper voice made him regret it instantly. "Hello dear. Have you decided on my new son in law yet?" 

Groaning and wishing that he actually had fallen over that cliff from his dream, Seunghyun responded sounding a tad irritated. "Hello mom. No I have not. I've already told you several times, I don't expect to meet my dream man here. Please don't get your hopes up." She tutted used to his attitude on this particular subject. "Oh please Seunghyun, my hopes are always up when it comes to you. Are you eating enough? You look much better with some meat on your bones." Seunghyun smirked, sipping his coffee. "I'm actually enjoying my breakfast right now while I get some sun on the deck. I could really get used to living out here. The weather is so nice." Haneul bristled at that thought. "Don't you dare. You tell your man to move here to be with your family." Seunghyun rolled his eyes. "I have no man, mom. I keep telling you that." She sighed almost wearily. "Seunghyun, I love you but you're so damn stubborn I could throttle you." He chuckled at that. "The feeling is very mutual mom." Haneul shook her head, smiling. "I don't usually like to meddle in your life but I can't stay silent any longer." Seunghyun almost spit out his coffee. "Since _when_ don't you meddle? I wouldn't be in California right now if you hadn't meddled in the first place, mom." She ignored him. "I'm serious Seunghyun... you need to let him go. He's not coming back." Seunghyun frowned, setting his cup down. "Mom... who are you even talking about?" Haneul let out a deep breath. "Jung Jae. I know you loved him, but he's moved on. I'm sorry Seunghyun, but you need to as well." Seunghyun stared out at the beach for a moment. "Did you call _just_ to annoy me or is it an added perk?" She shook her head, chuckling. "Don't be ridiculous... I called because I love you." Seunghyun squinted out at the horizon with a frown upon his lips. "Next time you're anxious to show me your love why not just bake me cookies instead of pointing out my failed relationships?" Haneul rolled her eyes at her son's words. "You know I don't bake dear and stop being so dramatic it causes wrinkles." The doorbell rang prompting Seunghyun to clear his throat. "Mom... someone's at my door. We'll talk soon. I love you too and don't worry... I won't be alone forever, I promise." Haneul smiled. "I have no doubt of that." Seunghyun walked towards his door, t-shirt in hand. "Right... there's no way Jaechun will ever find anyone to put up with him for very long so problem solved. Good bye mom." 

Seunghyun threw on the t-shirt just before he pulled open the door, startled to see a large bouquet of pink roses being presented to him. "Seunghyun... it's me, John." Seunghyun stepped back from his door to allow the older man entry. "John... hello. Uh..." Seunghyun scratched the back of his neck nervously. "did we have a meeting that I forgot about?" John shook his head, smiling. "No and I apologize for just dropping by unannounced like this.. oh... here..." He held out the flowers to Seunghyun. "these are for you." Seunghyun took the bouquet, sniffing deeply at the beautiful flowers. "They're just lovely. Thank you so much." John cleared his throat, following Seunghyun into the kitchen where he'd headed to look for a vase. "They aren't from me I'm afraid. I just happened to intercept the delivery man. I believe there's a card attached somewhere." Seunghyun searched the bouquet, pulling out a card. "Oh... so there is." **The view last night had nothing on you. my best Seungri** Seunghyun handed the card to John to read while he placed the roses in a vase. John set the card down onto the counter. "That's a gallant gesture." Seunghyun nodded, placing the vase on the table. "It's very sweet, yes." Seunghyun looked over at John. "Can I offer you anything? Coffee?" John smiled, nodding his head. "I'd love a cup actually, thank you." 

They headed out to the deck once Seunghyun had served John his coffee. "Again, I'm sorry to interrupt your down time like this." Seunghyun waved him off as he got comfortable in his chair. "You actually did me a favor popping over. I was on the phone when you rang the bell... _with my mother_. I love her but... well she's more than a little obsessed with my love life." John chuckled, setting his cup down on the little table that sat between them. "I suppose she'd have to be to sign you up for this show. I'm sure she's just looking out for your best interest." Seunghyun snorted around the rim of his own cup. "Aggressively looking out for. If my mother were an animal... let's just say rhino comes to mind." John had that amused twinkle in his eye. "Perhaps we should bring her out here. Do a segment with her for the show." Seunghyun looked horrified at the thought. "Only if you want an abused bachelor on your hands! Believe me, your audience doesn't need to see Haneul Choi nag me about not eating enough, my failed relationships and being alone forever. Talk about a ratings killer." John was laughing outright now. "I don't know... the idea does have its merits." Seunghyun laughed as well. "The idea has absolutely no merit, trust me." 

John took a sip of his coffee, looking out at the beach. "Seunghyun, I realize it's early and you've still got time but have you made a decision about the next rose ceremony?" Seunghyun raised a brow, a shiver running through him at the thought of that unpleasantness. "I haven't really been thinking too much about it today." John nodded, eyes still fixed on the beach. "You still have time as I've said. Although sometimes too much thought muddles the brain. Sometimes going with your first instinct... your gut reaction is almost better." Seunghyun furrowed his brow as he listened to the older man speak. "So you're saying that sometimes you can overthink something." John smiled, turning to face him finally. "Exactly. Sometimes we know what we want but we get bogged down in the thought process and it muddles our perception. If I were to ask you right here, right now which candidate you would eliminate tomorrow afternoon who would it be?" Seunghyun frowned, thinking. " _Uh... I would_..." John shook his head at him. "Don't think about it. Go with your gut." Seunghyun chewed his lip. "Daesung. It's not that he's not..." John put his hand up to stop him. "You don't need to justify your choice to me or anyone else. It is entirely up to you. Does this make the process easier on you?" Seunghyun nodded with a sigh. "It does, thank you. Although I still have to face Daesung." John smiled encouragingly. "I believe that it won't be as difficult for you this time around. The first is always the most difficult." Seunghyun finished off his coffee. "I hope you're right." 

John smiled warmly over at the bachelor. "I'm sure that I am." He stood up, empty coffee cup in hand suddenly. "I've taken up enough of your time. I'll let you get back to sun bathing." Seunghyun flushed, standing up as well. "I just thought I'd take advantage of the California weather. You know... while I'm out here." John chuckled, heading inside and towards the kitchen. "Don't be embarrassed. I like a good bask in the sun myself when my schedule allows it. You should take advantage... enjoy yourself. The color looks good on you." Seunghyun flushed a little deeper shade at the compliment. "Oh... ah... thanks. I'm normally so busy at home even in what passes for our summer. I don't get to laze about often." John headed towards the door after depositing his cup in the sink. "Well then... laze away. I don't want you stressed at the taping tomorrow. Good bye Seunghyun. See you soon." Seunghyun smiled as he watched John walk towards his car. "Good bye John and thanks for stopping by." John felt mildly deceitful as he drove away from the beach house and Seunghyun. Deep down he knew it was for the greater good all around, but still he was extremely fond of this particular bachelor. Hopefully tomorrow's taping would go smoothly or as smoothly as could be expected giving the information that he'd gleaned this morning. Shaking it off, John headed back to his office to ensure that all would be ready for tomorrow's taping... no matter what the ultimate outcome was to be.

Seunghyun was surprisingly much calmer as he sat waiting for the taping to begin the next afternoon. He sipped his coffee... his nonalcoholic coffee... in a state of almost zen like peace while he watched the goings on backstage. He was so tranquil that he hadn't even had his usual drink to brace himself before leaving the beach house earlier. John had really helped him out yesterday with that talk. In fact, Seunghyun had gotten one of his best night's sleep since he'd been here because, for once, he wasn't so stressed about his choice, the taping or facing the candidates. "We're ready for you Seunghyun." Seunghyun smiled up at John as Bom rushed over to reapply the gloss to his lips. " _Mmm_... thanks Bommie." Seunghyun gave her a smile before standing to follow John onto the soundstage where he waiting patiently while his mic was attached then sat beside the host. The candidates immediately began streaming in, taking their seats on the couch as well... Seungri beside Seunghyun... smile upon his lips that didn't quite make it to his eyes... while Daesung sat beside John... desperately trying to avoid all eye contact with anyone. It was then that Seunghyun's started to feel an uneasiness growing in the pit of his stomach. He casually looked around and was immediately struck by the fact that every other candidate looked jumpy or nervous, shifting about in their seats as if they expected something uncomfortable to happen. Seunghyun's stomach tightened as his uneasiness increased tenfold... what did they know that he didn't... his leg began to bounce unconsciously, fueled by his nervous energy. John was, of course, his normal placid self. The older man reached a hand over to Seunghyun's bouncing knee and it instantly stilled. "Are we ready to begin?" Seunghyun swallowed the lump in his throat, voice suddenly hoarse. " _Mmm... hmm._ " 

John smiled warmly at the camera. "Welcome back. Tell us about your date to Sunset Ranch please, Seunghyun." Seunghyun cleared his throat once again and with one encouraging look from John, he began. "Well John... if truth be told... I actually fell head over heels in love there. Only it was with my horse, Peach. She was a gorgeous brown mare with beautiful brown eyes." John chuckled beside him as did most of the candidates... with the exception of Daesung. "Oh I see. She must have been something special. How were your two legged companions? Any sparks there?" Seunghyun sighed as he looked over at John and John alone. "They were both very nice, yes. My date was with Seungri and Daesung and I was very pleased to discover that both of my dates were extremely witty and sweet. When they weren't fighting with each other over me, that is. I actually had a really good time with them both despite Seungri's cologne nearly suffocating Peach and Daesung nearly shoving me up and over the saddle while I was trying to mount that sweet animal." John looked shocked even though he was more than well aware of almost every detail of the evening already. "Oh dear... sounds like this date had its ups and downs. Overall it sounds pretty positive though." Seunghyun nodded with a smile upon his lips, uneasiness forgotten for the time being. "Overall it really wasn't a bad date. I experienced a new adventure and the company was enchanting. Daesung and Seungri weren't too bad either." The couch of candidates erupted into laughter at that except, once again, Daesung who seemed extremely preoccupied.

John shook his head, smiling broadly. "It's that time again... time for Seunghyun to bid adieu to one of our suitors. Seunghyun have you made your decision based on your last date?" Seunghyun nodded, uneasiness returning at full force. "Yes... I have." John looked into the bachelor's eyes all business now... no trace of mirth left on his face. "Alright then... please begin handing out the roses." Seunghyun sucked in a deep, cleansing breath as he stood with roses in hand to begin his task. Just like the last time he began with all the candidates not involved in his last date. Every single one to a man gave Seunghyun the impression that they would rather be anywhere else than here right now. None of the four men made eye contact for more than a second or two... not even Dongwook or Jaejoong whom Seunghyun had assessed as the boldest out the group. Even Jiyong seemed less cocky, pulling his beanie down further after accepting the rose from Seunghyun's hand suddenly intent on examining his nails. This did not sit well with the bachelor and he froze mid-step just before distributing the last of the roses. John suddenly appeared beside Seunghyun with a hand upon his elbow. "Are you alright? Seunghyun?" The bachelor turned towards the sound of John's voice, shaking himself out of his stupor. "Oh... sorry. I... I... should I start again?" John shook his head with a reassuring smile. "No... just take it from here when you're ready. Are you alright to continue? Do you need a minute?" Seunghyun looked over at Seungri who smiled sweetly at him. "No... I'm good. Let's continue." John retook his seat. "Take your time... no rush." 

Seunghyun cast a quick glance over at Daesung who was staring at his feet then stepped forward, handing Seungri the rose. John sprung into action immediately. "Thank you Seunghyun. Would all suitors with a rose please take your leave." The five candidates stood and began walking off the stage. Just as Seungri was about to clear the end of the couch, Daesung let out an ungodly scream. " ** _BITCH!_** " The drummer lunged across the large couch causing both Seunghyun and John to duck their heads to avoid being landed on. " ** _YOU LYING BITCH!_** " As Seunghyun watched in shock, Daesung knocked Seungri to the ground, wrestled the rose from his hands and began tearing it to shreds as security fought to drag him off of the shrieking blond. Seunghyun turned to John with his mouth agape. The producer merely sighed. " ** _CUT!_** Are you alright Seunghyun? You look a bit pale." Seunghyun blinked at him, still in shock. "No I'm not alright. Pardon my french but what the fuck was that all about?" John stood up, completely nonplussed. "It seems that Seungri propositioned Daesung after your date. As far as Daesung was concerned they were a package deal." Seunghyun furrowed his brow, confused. "What kind of proposition?" John side eyed his shaken bachelor. "Romantic. Apparently Seungri conned Daesung into dropping out of the show." Seunghyun's eyes widened. "Why didn't you tell me about this?" John ran a hand through his hair, looking tired suddenly. "I am under contract Seunghyun. You have to understand the difficult position I'm in. I apologize but it _is_ reality television." Seunghyun huffed, clearly annoyed. "So I'm stuck with Seungri as a suitor now?" John chuckled, shaking his head. "Oh no... Seungri violated our rules by coercing another suitor. He's out but you have to admit, it'll be a must see episode." Seunghyun rolled his eyes. "That's terrific. You can explain to my mother why some lunatic almost tackled me on TV. Am I done here?" John nodded, eyeing him closely. "Please feel free to go. I'll call you tomorrow." Seunghyun took a few steps away before John stopped him. "Seunghyun... I really _am_ sorry. I hope this doesn't ruin our..." Seunghyun turned to face him. "Our what?" John sighed, shrugging slightly. "Our friendship. I really do like you a great deal." Seunghyun shook his head. "Call me tomorrow and we'll talk." The first thing Seunghyun did when he got back to the beach house was dump Seungri's roses down the garbage disposal.


End file.
